1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer-implemented searching of geographic areas and more particularly to processing queries for searching geographic areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet provides many different types of information and is useful for a variety of purposes. For example, users may use the Internet to retrieve information about businesses or other entities, view interactive maps, search for geographic areas, etc. Users searching a geographic area may use interactive maps and web search engines to enter a query, such as an address, and receive results, such as an indicator on an interactive map. However, such users may be from different countries, may use different languages, and may enter queries using different words and arrangements of words. As a result, the queries received from such users may have varying structures and may be difficult to interpret. The difficulties in interpreting such queries may result in providing incorrect and inaccurate responses to the queries. Furthermore, incorrect and inaccurate interpretations may result in users entering longer and more specific queries in order to obtain correct and accurate results.